


Sweet Old Days

by YOrememberme



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haru being Haru, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: Haruka is an ambitious kid. Makoto is made of fluff. Ikuya is a shy baby. Natsuya is a sweet big brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Two Souls, One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first time writing for this fandom and I've noticed there aren't many kid fic so I decided to write this. english isn't my mother language also this is not beta'ed anyway the thought came to me after I've been constantly having dreams about free bois and especially makoto ugh this sweetheart u guys he is really tall like really really tall and huuuge and u just feel secure and comfortable around him my GoD why am i rambling about makoto sorry not sorry just read this heh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka wants to be with water. Makoto will always be there for him.

"All right, kids! Raise your hand if you are done with your drawing. I'll ask you to share it with the rest of us! Come on!" The teacher clapped her hands and beamed at the adorable kids staring with owlish eyes at her. A couple of small hands were raised, the teacher nodding at them to hold up their drawings so all of them could see. A colorful butterfly, balloons, and a tree with two birds hovering above it. Well, not exactly, but some scattered lines and curves and dots pretty much exactly what a four year old would manage to draw. The teacher couldn't help but coo at each of them. They were just so precious. 

But a black haired kid sitting at the right desk of the last row didn't raise his hand, nor did he look up to see what the other kids drew. He was focused with what in hands, tiny hands still holding the color pen and manoeuvring it between them gently. With his rounded, chubby cheeks and big, blue sparkling eyes, black strands of hair dangling on his forehead, Haruka continued to draw and draw, blue pupils tracing after each curve he had finished. Mind thinking of one and only thing, the core of his kingdom, the center of his life. 

Too absorbed in his own little world, Haruka didn't notice the shiny, green eyes following each move of his tiny hand. 

"What you dwawing?" A soft, honey voice whisperd beside Haruka. Said boy stopped drawing and looked up, turning slightly to stare at the owner of the voice. Makoto tilted his head to the side and drew his cutest smile, and suddenly Haruka was pulled into another world. 

"Haru! 'iz a fith, l'ight?" Makoto squealed, Haruka nodded slowly. The small classroom was filled with murmurs and little babbling. A word or two from the teacher would echo before it was filled with the kids' soft muttering again. 

But even with the barely-considered a noise in the background, Haruka didn't get distracted. He never let go of the color pen, nor did his mind stop thinking of one thing, water. Everything was made of water in little Haruka's mind. It was natural, like how a bird would be born to be in the air, Haruka was born to be in the water. He never resisted, he just went with it. He was himself when in the water. One. 

"Me...and the water," he found himself whispering with glittering eyes colored by the ocean, he blinked once. The drawing in front of him felt more real that now he was done. 

"One". 

Makoto leaned closer and took a glance at his best friend's masterpiece. He mouthed a silent 'woah'. "Me and water...are one". And like that, a new emotion tickled his little, dreaming heart. He saw it wherever he looked, felt it inside him, dreamed of it when the other kids were building castles and rescuing princesses. Haruka's world intertwined around one thing, and he was only at the start line. He still had a whole life in front of him, a big future twinkling at the distance, a wide ocean awaiting his lean, yet stable legs to explore all its corners. 

"Haru?" The same honey voice rang in his ears, Haruka blinked again. "Le'th go!" A hand pulled his gently and suddenly he was led into a playground. 

"Haru! Haru! Build a cathle wi'me!" Makoto felt the smooth sand beneath his palms and looked up to smile at Haruka. "Ungh" Haruka nodded and sat down to help build their castle. 

Haruka had water, it was his only friend. But recently, he had gotten another friend. If you asked him, he wouldn't say he made a new friend. He would say the same thing he told his mother when she asked him about the kid with green eyes spending his playing time with at the playground.

"Mom..." He pulled on his mother's dress slightly, eyes staring at the scene before him. Makoto was being held up by his mother and soon his tiny arms found themselves around her neck. 

"Yes, sweetie? What is it?". Haruka couldn't stop staring at the mother and her child walking away from them, little did they know that they were actually the new neighbours of the Nanasae's. "He...I..." Mouth coming into a small 'o' as he noticed the kid turning back to wave at him with a toothy smile blooming on his face.

"Oh! Is he your new friend!? Aw, I'm so proud of my Haruka! You made a new friend!" She continued to coo at him and obviously missed what he said next. 

"Family," His hand coming up slowly to wave back at Makoto. 

"He...Family".

"Aw, come on now! Let's go home, sweetheart. You'll tell me more about him, right?" and she scooted up the little kid who couldn't stop mumbling the whole walk home about his 'family'. 

"He is family, mom" he whisperd as he got a hold of the front of her blouse. He had already made a new room for his new 'family' in his little heart. Haruka became happier, he had water, and now a soft-looking kid named Makoto, in his very precious life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya has always been a shy baby. Natsuya wants him to learn how to express himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so lovely istg even tho they are like butting heads every two seconds but let's just take a look at how childish and cute they were in the past!

"Hey! Come back here, you cheater!" 

A kid let out before running after the fluff ball around the cozy living room. Soft moans and slurbs escaped said ball of fluff before he was trapped between two lean yet a bit muscular arms.

"Ha! Gotcha". 

"Natsuya! Come here for a second" the feminine voice filled the empty house before foot steps echoed in the hallway, Natsuya made his way to the door with anticipating amber eyes. 

It swung open, and Natsuya couldn't hide his excitement. There, taking her shoes off was his mother, long teal hair swaying with each move. But what really caught his attention most was the pale looking, tiny human clutching her dress and peeking behind her with big amber eyes, matching his brother's surprise. 

"Ikuya!" A squeal, and two arms around his frame, lifting him above the floor a bit and squeezing him. 

"Finally! You are back! Oh, Ikuya, I missed you so much". 

A high Natsuya continued to ramble until his mother told him to take his little brother to the living room and wait there until dinner was ready. Natsuya nodded thrice, hand already pulling his brother's tiny one and guiding them to the coach. 

"Here! I'm so glad you are back before night. I couldn't sleep another night without you, Ikuya!" Ikuya was staring, he hadn't seen his big brother in weeks. His father took him to visit their grandparents somewhere in the big city of Tokyo. Natsuya fell ill one day before his father had arranged for them to leave to Tokyo and so he stayed back with his mother in Iwatobi, pouting every night and complaining the next morning that he missed his little brother a lot. Well, no one would blame him. 

Ikuya was a small, soft and delicate creature. Natsuya had always told him how he reminded him of the sheep in the storybook their mother read to them every other night. 

"B-But...'m no' a sheeep? 'm Ikuya" little Ikuya would tell his big brother. "Ha! Of course you are Ikuya. My Ikuya" the tan brother would then ruffle his little brother's hair and wish him good night before both of them would soon fall into the dream land.

"A-Anikii?" A soft whisper, but it caught the taller's attention instantly. 

"Yes, Ikuya? Something wrong?" Natsuya turned to his little brother, expecting he would ask him about why Silver was napping on the floor instead of his new bed and if it was even safe for the pup to be sleeping on the floor where he might be cold or uncomfortable. 

Ikuya had asked the question multiple times before and each time Natsuya's face would break into a huge grin and he would explain again that Silver was fine and he would move to his bed if he was uncomfortable. Turned out Ikuya was not just a delicate kid, but also a very sweet and caring brother. But this time, Silver was lying comfortably on his bed. 

Natsuya wondered what his little brother would ask this time. He always had something to ask. He once asked him if they would be able to visit the ocean one day when they were big and if it was that fun like how Natsuya always told him even if he himself hadn't been there before. 

Natsuya would chuckle under his breath and take the pale hand in his, 'we will, Ikuya. And why wait till then? We can ask mom this weekend and she will take us there. Trust me, it'll be so fun!. It was so fun that Ikuya didn't want to leave when their mother told them night would fall soon and they better go home.

Natsuya had to make him a promise that they would come here every weekend to have fun again. Ikuya would nod slowly, eyes bigger than an owl's as he took in his big brother's childish smile. Natsuya's lips pulled into a small smile at the memory, he shook his head a little and blinked at Ikuya. Waiting for him to complete his earlier sentence. 

"A-Anikii...I..." Little Ikuya whispered, tiny hand holding tight onto the hem of Natsuya's jacket. The latter tilted his head to the side, giving his little brother his time to express his feelings. Ikuya had always been bad with words. He was a shy kid, yes, but it was just his brother. He didn't have to be that careful with his words, right? Natsuya questioned inside his head. 

But he snapped back into reality once the next words rang into his ear. 

"Anikii, I m-missed you too".

In an eye blink, Ikuya found himself being engulfed in a big, tight embrace. Soft laughter like jingles close to his ear and body practically crushing beneath his big brother's one, Ikuya blinked twice before his tiny hands held onto his brother's jacket again. 

"Aw, Ikuya. I missed you so much, baby. I'm never gonna fall ill again and miss out on spending another week with you! Never, ever". 

Ikuya had always loved being crushed like this between his brother's strong arms. It felt nice. Safe and warm. Ikuya knew he was the luckiest kid in the world, because if you didn't have Natsuya as your big brother, you were just a normal kid. 

Ikuya didn't want to be a normal kid. He wanted to be unique, under the warm gaze of his big brother and between his warm arms, Ikuya wanted to grow but only if his big brother was beside him, holding his hand and guiding him slowly into his next steps. 

Ikuya just wanted to be with his big brother, for ever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!  
> The rest of the bois might join the party too who knows


End file.
